Our life together
by YaoiAngelForLife
Summary: a series of one shots from Mira and Kyosuke life! warning: Incest and boyxboy love.
1. Chapter 1

**so hey guys! I recently watched Papa to kiss in the dark and had to write a fic! So it's kinda little oneshots from Kyosuke's and Mira's life! It will start from the very beggining and end...well we will see where it ends. so review please! (may go to M later dunno yet)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Papa To Kiss In The Dark**

* * *

14 year old Kyosuke could be found on the couch, In the living room of his house, He had his knees up to his chest hugging them and crying into them silently so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby at the other side.

His sister had just left them. She had gone for fame, Given up her son for fame! Kyosuke couldn't believe it. All for some big director. He was pretty sure it was the idrector who got her pregnant then left her without even caring he had a son. Kyosuke didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be apart of Mira's life, He was a little cutie with his big purple eyes.

His sister wasn't really doing her job as a mother very well- Kyosuke had to everything for the baby- But he knows as well as anyone a child needs thier parents. He missed his like crazy.

It hurt to think of his parents. He wanted to cry all the time, But then a miracle happened. His sister got pregnant. At first it didn't seem like it but after she had the baby, Kyosuke thought he was the most perfect thing in this world. He was cute, Innocent and everthing that is good in this world. Baby Mira filled the void in his heart. Somehow without doing anything, Mira managed to make him smile.

Kyosuke suddenly felt someone tug at his shirt. He looked to his left and saw big purple eyes look up at him worridly. He smiled at the baby and pulled him into his lap, bouncing him on his knees. Mira giggled which made Kyosuke smile wider.

Mira snuggled into Kyosuke as the older boy wrapped his arms around the six month old. It was then Kyosuke decided that he would not let Mira go into care. He would look after Mira, bring Mira up as his own. He would be the one who would show Mira what love really was.

"I love you Mira" Kyosuke whisperd. Mira looked up at him and smiled, As if saying "I love you too".

"It's just you and me now, It will always be just me and you. Everyone else has left us but I won't leave you and I know you won't leave me, It's us against the world now. One day I'm gonna have lots of money and you are gonna get everything you want, Mira. You deserve it! I don't think your mother loved you, Well at least not as much as I do. I love you Mira! You are my son now. Papa's here for you." Kyosuke leaned down and kissed Mira's forehead.

Kyosuke hugged Mira tight, As though if he let go Mira would dissapear. "Don't ever leave me Mira" He whispered kissing the baby's cheek. Mira then gurggled. Kyosuke looked at the time.

"Oh no i got so upset i forgot about dinner. Come on lets go eat, Well drink for you but you know what I mean" Kyosuke laughed taking Mira through to the kitchen and setting him down in his high chair.

Kyosuke walked over to the fridge and got out a ready-made meal for him and a bottle for Mira. He put the cold bottle in the microwave for half a minute. Once he heard the ding he made sure it wasn't too hot for the baby before handing it to Mira who eagerly took it and started drinking.

Kyosuke put the ready-meal in the microwave for two minutes and then sat down and dug in.

Once Mira was finished his milk, Kyosuke burped him.

The rest of the evening went normally. The only thing that was different is there wasn't a lazy young woman sitting in her bedroom not even caring for her son.

When it was time for Mira's bath, Kyosuke stripped him down before putting him in the baby bath and wiping him down, being careful not to hurt him.

Next it was pajamas and bed time. Kyosuke put a onsie on Mira before setting him down in his crib. As soon as Kyosuke put him down, Mira started crying.

Kyosuke looked at the baby and picked him back up. Mira snuggled into him and almost immedaitly fell asleep. Kyosuke susspossed it wouldn't hurt to let Mira sleep in his bed with him.

Kyosuke entered his bedroom and put Mira down on the bed and got in beside him. Mira snuggled into him again and Kyosuke wrapped his arms around the small baby and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Little did Kyosuke know that this was the start of something behond his control...True Love

* * *

**this is short i know but i have to start somewher...i know someone already wrote a different version of how it started but this was my theory. ohh and i'm dyselix so go easy on me please. this is a series of oneshots so there will be more. Review please :)**


	2. Do i love him?

One year old Mira crawled through to the kitchen as he smelled dinner.

When he got to the entrance he saw the very person he was looking for. Crawling faster he reached his destination. He tugged on his fathers trouser leg. The fifteen year old looked down at his son and smiled.

"Hello my adoarable Mira, Are you hungry?" Kyousuke said picking him up. Mira nooded his head as Kyousuke set him in his high chair and put some food in front him. Kyousuke got his plate and sat down in the chair next to him.

As both dug into thier dinner Kyousuke started to think about how far they had come since his sister left them. He and Mira were doing fine. Money was no worry as Kyousuke's parents had left him a fair amount in thier will. Kyousuke realised he was forced to grow up. Still he didn't regret his decision to keep Mira and raise him as his own. He loved Mira, More than he should. Although being a teenage boy he was confused of his feelings towards the infant.

He had never really had a crush or a girlfriend. Although he knew he could have one if he wanted to. He knew the girls at school fancied him. He had however had sex before with his friend Kieja last year but it didn't mean anyting it was just two friends wondering what having sex felt like.

Kieja was a truly beautiful girl. She had red hair that went to her shoulders and big blue eyes. Kyousuke wasn't romantically intrested in her. She was just a friend who helped him and was there for when he needed a shoulder to cry on. He told her everything...Well almost everthing he didn't tell her about his feelings towards Mira, He was scared she would call him revolting.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice say "Papa" He looked at his son and saw he was all done.

"Come on my sweet little angel" Kyousuke said lifting Mira out his high chair. He got a wipe and washed away all the food Mira had gotten all around his face.

He hugged Mira close to him. "I love you Mira, Whether its romantic love or family love I don't know. I just know that I love you unconditionally" Kyousuke said kissing Mira's hair.

Mira yawned and cuddled into his papa. Kyousuke smiled as the infant fell asleep to his heartbeat. He decided to just change Mira into his pajama's and put his son to bed.

Although as he laid Mira in the double bed they shared (Mira refused to sleep in his crib ever since his mother left him) He looked at the sleeping child and couldn't resist stripping down to his boxers and slipping in next to the infant. Mira immedatly snuggled into his father. Kyousuke wrapped his arms around the tiny toddler pulling him closer.

Kyousuke knew one day he'd be sure of his feelings..and although he knew it was morally wrong and concidered incest, He couldn't stop thinking one day he and Mira might become lovers.

* * *

**well theres more...I know the chapters are short but the will get longer.I kinda wanted to show Kyousuke realising that he is in love with Mira. As you could probably tell i'm gonna do the chapters a year apart so both will be a year older each chapter although it might change once Mira is 15. any Review please..**


	3. Chapter 3

16 year old Kyousuke ran through the streets trying to get to his destination as fast as possible. He was already late after receiving detention, It wasn't his fault he wasn't listening today was an important day, One he could not afford to waste anymore of it.

He finally reached the daycare and made his way inside. He walked to the room where he knew his adorable little boy would be, He knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open it.

When she did she made Kyousuke explain why he was late. He explained everything and the teacher let him in while muttering something to herself about how Kyousuke shouldn't be taking care of a three year old.

"Papa!" Mira shouted as he ran and hugged his Papa's legs. Kyousuke smiled and picked him up.

"Happy birthday my precious little angel" Kyousuke said kissing his hair. Mira just flung his tiny arms around his papa.

They both went home where Kyousuke planned to spent every minute of the day remanding until Mira's bed time.

Kyousuke made Mira's favorite meal and his favorite dessert, He watched cartoons with Mira and let him have all of his favorite toys in the bath with them.

By this point Kyousuke knew he was in love with the toddler. He didn't know what to think, He loved Mira more than life itself, He would do anything for Mira, He would die for Mira. At first hew thought it was just how a parent felt but deep down he always knew it was something more than that. He loved the way Mira smiled or laughed and hated it when he cried (which wasn't often), He loved it when Mira got all excited and shout his name whenever Mira saw him or when Mira would snuggle into him, kiss his cheek or fall asleep on him. He thought Mira was the most beautiful, Precious thing on earth and beyond. He longed to kiss him but knew it was wrong. He and Mira are related and you shouldn't feel that way towards someone you're related too. It was incest something that was frowned upon.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a small kiss on his cheek. He looked and saw Mira smiling that beautiful smile of his. Mira was in a blue onsie and his hair was still damp from their bath.

Mira climbed onto Kyousuke's lap and snuggled into him. Kyousuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Mira, I love you" Kyousuke whispered

"I wuv you too, papa" Mira said in a small voice before yawning and falling asleep.

Kyousuke smiled again, It always made his heart skip a beat when Mira said it. He looked at the clock and saw it was ten pm. "No wonder he fell asleep" Kyousuke thought.

He shifted Mira so he was carrying him princess style and got up and walked to their bedroom. There he laid Mira down on the bed before getting in beside him.

"Goodnight my beautiful Mira, Sweet dreams" He whispered before kissing the boys cheek and falling asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by something shaking him.

"Papa time to get up" Mira said giggling. Kyousuke opened his eyes and sat up to see Mira smiling at him.

"Good morning beautiful boy, did you have a good sleep?" Kyousuke asked. Mira nodded and hugged his papa, Kyousuke hugged back.

"Papa, Are we going to the arniehull today?" Mira asked. Kyousuke gave a small laugh at the boys try at trying to pronounce carnival.

"Yes we are, I promised didn't I?" Kyousuke replied. It was Saturday so no school or daycare it was just a free day for both of them to spend together.

"Yay, It is going to be soo much fun" Mira said with enthusiasm.

"Yes it will be as there are lots of rides to go on and lots of stalls where you can win things" Kyousuke said smiling wide he loved it when Mira was excited.

"And get to spend the day with papa" Mira added excitedly. Kyousuke just laughed and began tickling Mira making the young boy squeal and giggle.

"Mmm it seems you are quite ticklish Mira" Kyousuke said continuing to tickle his son. Mira just giggled and squealed.

P-papa S-stop" Mira managed to get out in between squeals. Kyousuke stopped because he was laughing to much and the fact that Mira needed to breath. Kyousuke stopped tickling Mira.

"Come on, Better get you fed before we go" Kyousuke said picking Mira up and carrying him towards the kitchen. Once there he made him and Mira breakfast.

After breakfast Kyousuke dressed Mira then got dressed himself and the two were on their way to the Carnival. Mira was amazed by all the stuff there but since he was only three he could only go on the kiddy rides.

Mira had loads of fun with his Papa. He went on the teacups at least ten times and ate lots of candy and junk food. It was getting late so Kyousuke and Mira headed home.

By the time they got there Mira was already sleeping so Kyousuke put him in bed and went to watch a movie. He watched it for about an hour before he felt himself dose of.

He decided to go to bed, He softly made his way to the bedroom and slipped in beside Mira. Mira cuddled into him as soon as he lay down which made Kyousuke smile.  
He wrapped his arms around Mira and drifted off to sleep, Loving the feeling of little Mira in his arms.

Sure Mira might hate him once he finds out how his papa feels towards him but Kyousuke would deal with that when the time came. For now he would just hold the one he loves and keep him from harm.

* * *

**done! Finally sowwy guys but its not my fault its my girlfriends. She was adamant to take me away for the weekend she took away my story writing time...but i still love her :P anyway review please they make me so happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mira was quietly watching tv, The sound was low. Mira knew he had to be quiet when his papa was doing homework, Not that Kyousuke would ever get mad at him if he wasn't quiet.

Kyousuke looked at Mira to see the 4 year old watching an anime quietly, Kyousuke looked at the time and decided he better get dinner ready. He was almost finished with his homework anyway.

"Mira" The violet eyed boy looked away from the tv at the call of his name, He looked at his papa and smiled as Kyousuke walked towards him. Immedaitly Mira extended his arms signaling he wanted to be picked up. kyousuke picked Mira up and rested the toddler on his hip.

"I'm going to make dinner, would you like to help me?" Kyousuke said, Mira liked helping in the kitchen. Mira nodded his head happily.

"Yes papa I'd love to help" Mira said excitedly. Kyousuke chuckled before walking through to the kitchen and placing Mira on a stole next to the counter. Kyousuke got everything he needed then began to chop the ingrediants. After he would chop them he handed them to Mira who put them in a pot.

Kyousuke loved cooking with Mira, It's something they did together. They would always do the same, Kyousuke chopped while Mira put it in the pot then Kyousuke would cook it and Mira would set out the table. Kyousuke couldn't get the thought out his head that Mira would make a good wife.

"Mira, What would you like to be when you are grown up?" Kyousuke asked, It was just a simple question, One his parents asked him when he was Mira's age. They were now sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Papa's bride" Mira replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. Kyousuke was shocked for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Well Papa would be happy to have you as his bride" Kyousuke said smiling, Mira looked at his papa and smiled widly.

"Really?" Mira said with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, Papa loves you so much Mira" Kyousuke said.

"Mira loves Papa too" Mira giggled innocently. Kyousuke couldn't help the butterfly's in his stomach. He wanted to try something but didn't know if Mira would like it.

"Mira?" Kyousuke started

"Yes papa?"

"I want to try something but if you don't like it then please tell me because i don't want you to hate me for it" Kyousuke said.

"Okay papa" Mira said smiling. Kyousuke got up from his seat walked so he was in front of Mira. He then helped Mira off his seat and kneeled down so he was eyes level.

Kyousuke took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing Mira on the lips. Sure they had kissed on the lips before but they were quick peks like a parent would give their child a kiss goodnight. This kiss was different though. This was a kiss you would give a lover.

Being only four Mira didn't know how to respond so he mimicked what he had seen in movies. He wrapped his tiny arms around his papa's neck and let Kyousuke kiss him.

Kyousuke was surprised and happy when he felt two tiny arms wrap around his neck, He wrapped his arms around Mira's waist pulling the boy up against his body.

Kyousuke pulled away and looked into Mira's eyes looking for any sign of discomfort, He found none.

"Did you like that Mira?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yes papa i want more, please do it again" Mira begged. Kyousuke smiled and obliged.

The possibility of him and Mira becoming lovers one day increasead. Even though it was morally wrong Kyousuke knew he wouldn't be able to stop it if it happened

* * *

**writers block sucks don't it? I had major writers block but my girlfriend helped me with this one. so here this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**You are my inspiration, I love you soo much nobody thought we would even last a year but here we are 4 years later and still going strong. I love the way you stand up for yourself and don't let anyone get you down. You are so beautiful and kind and sweet. You were the only person that has made me feel like i was worth something you know how i felt before we started going out. I remember the first time we discovered Yaoi together. It was this one acutely we two sixteen year old curios as to what this anime was about and once we saw it we watched more and now we are obbesed to the point where we have even disscussed who would be the seme and who would be the uke if we were two guys instead of two girls. Of course i got the Uke because im small and cute and you got the seme because you are gorgous and confident. Well heres to you, My sweetheart , My love, My everything.**

**hehe soo thats a little dedacition to my girlfriend she doesn't know i've put that there and wont until she reads it. Can you tell im completly in love with her yet? anyway please review. Each and every one makes me smile**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys here's the next chapter. Ohh and to the reviewer who asked, Yes we are both girls. and yes we are that wierd we talk about if we were guys instead :P anywhoo on with the story**

* * *

****Seven year old Mira giggled as Kyousuke tickled him again, Kyousuke loved the way the boy would squeal and giggle.

"P-papa stop" Mira said in between laughs but Kyousuke just smirked and kept on doing it. Mira giggled and squealed and squirmed.

"I'll stop once you say it" Kyousuke teased, Mira knew exactly what his papa wanted to hear.

"I-I love you P-papa, P-please stop tickling me" Mira said. Kyousuke stopped only to crash his mouth against Mira's. Mira kissed back, He knew what to do now they had kissed like this for almost three years now. Kyousuke slipped his tongue into Mira's mouth, Mira let his papa explore his mouth and moaned slightly He loved getting kissed by his papa. Kyousuke smiled against Mira's lips and massaged the young boys tongue with his own, After a minute Kyousuke pulled away and smiled at the sight of Mira.

Mira's lips were swollen due to being kissed so roughly, His eyes were half lidded and he had a deep blush across his cheeks. Kyousuke thought the boy had never looked so adorable before.

"Mira" Kyousuke whispered, The younger of the two opened his eyes and looked at the blonde, " I love you"

"I-I love you too , Papa" Mira said quietly, Mira gripped his papa's shirt and buried his face in Kyousuke's chest. Kyousuke wrapped his arms around his adorable little angel. He laid down on the couch pulling Mira down with him, Mira's head was laying on his chest and the rest of his petite body barely reached Kyousuke's thighs. Mira was very small for his age.

"P-papa?" Mira sounded hesitant

"Yes, My darling?" Kyousuke asked wondering what could be on the boy's mind.

" D-do you think everybody kisses their papa like I do?" Mira asked, Kyousuke froze. Should he tell the boy the truth? What truth though? The fact he wasn't the boys real father? Or that no, hardly anyone kissed their papa the way Mira does, That it was frowned upon society? That what they were doing was considered wrong?

"M-mira I think i need to explain something to you" Kyousuke deciding to go with his second option. Mira sat up and Kyousuke sat so he was facing the boy. The boy looked curious and Kyousuke felt nervous but he had to explain this to the boy. Give him a chance to back out before it got to serous, Kyousuke knew that if Mira still wanted to be with him romantically by the end of it he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, But Mira got freaked out and told Kyousuke he didn't want that kind of relationship with his father then Kyousuke would back off, He would be heartbroken as he loved the boy with all his heart but at least Mira would be happy.

"Mira, I feel as though I have to tell you this before I take the next step in our relationship, You see Mira most people in this world are very judgemental, They don't like the fact that sometimes two men, Like you and I, Like to kiss each other or have sex with one another, Most people think only a man and women should do that to each other, You asked whether everyone kisses their papa's well my darling no, hardly anyone does as its concidered incest -"

"What does incest mean?" Mira asked his big purple eyes filled with confusion.

"It's when blood related family are romantically involved with each other" Kyousuke said, He and Mira where still blood related even if he wasn't Mira's real father, He was his uncle.

"Anyway most people will frown upon the kind of relationship we have, Which is why if you wish to continue you must keep it a secret, You can't tell anyone, I am however giving you the potion to back out, The last thing I want is to force you into something you're not comfortable with, So do you wish to continue this Mira?" Kyousuke said hoping the boy would say yes.

Mira looked stunned trying to take in all the information he had just been told. He then thought about the question he had just been asked, Of course he wanted to continue, The way Kyousuke kissed him showed Mira how much his papa loved him.

"Y-yes, I want to continue papa, I know papa loves me and I don't care if people think it's wrong because it's not, Love is love right?" Mira said. Kyousuke smiled, Mira was certainly smart for a seven-year old.

"Yes of course darling love is love no matter what or who, If you love someone you should be free to no matter what" Kyousuke said and kissed the boy again. Mira kissed back and parted his lips giving Kyousuke's tongue permission to invade it, Kyousuke slipped his tongue in Mira's mouth and pushed him back on the couch and climbed on top of the boy, Never breaking the kiss.

Mira was confused by this potion but trusted Kyousuke so just let Kyousuke do what he wanted. Kyousuke's hand travelled up his shirt softly stroking the stomach. Mira moaned quietly.

"Does that feel good, Mira?" Kyousuke asked.

"Mmm yes papa it feels good" Mira moaned again. Kyousuke's hand traveled further up until it reached Mira's nipples he flicked it and watched the boys expression turn into pure pleasure as he continued to play with the boys nipples, Mira moaned again and gripped his Papa's shirt. Kyousuke smiled and pulled Mira's shirt over his head and pulled his own shirt off.

"Mira, I'm going to make love to you" Kyousuke explained

"O-okay papa" Mira said.

Kyousuke let his hand travel downwards towards Mira's crotch and palmed it through the boys jeans. Mira moaned loudly, It felt good.

"Do you like that, Mira?" Kyousuke smirked. He pressed his hand down harder making Mira moan louder.

"Y-yes papa, I like it a lot" Mira moaned.

Kyousuke unbuttoned Mira's jeans and pulled them down along with Mira's boxers leaving the boy completely naked and vulnerable. Kyousuke took off his own jeans and underwear. He lay back on top of Mira after getting some vaseline since he didn't have any lube. Kyousuke smeared some vaseline on his fingers.

"Baby this might hurt a little but i need to prepare you so it won't hurt as much as when I put my cock in, okay?" Kyousuke said

"O-okay papa" Mira said. Kyousuke smiled and stuck a finger in. Mira gasped at the slight pain as Kyousuke moved his finger around Mira. Kyousuke added a second finger and moved them in a scissor motion.

Soon Mira was loosened enough and Kyousuke put some vaseline on his dick he positioned himself at the boys entrance.

"Now Mira this is gonna hurt a lot but i promise it will feel good after a while" Kyousuke said

"O-okay papa, I trust you" Mira said, Kyousuke kissed Mira hoping to distract the boy from the pain, Kyousuke moved forward and entered Mira slowly, Mira bit Kyousuke's lip from the pain drawing some blood. A few tears escaped Mira's eyes. Kyousuke wiped them away and whispered words of love in the boys ear as he slowly started to move.

Kyousuke started a slow pace so Mira could get used to the feeling. After a while Mira was moaning from plesure, He still felt a slight pain but the plesure was overtaking that. Kyousuke so that as an invitation to go faster.

He moved at a fast rhythm happy that Mira was enjoying it too. Soon he felt himself close to the edge.

"P-papa my s-stomach feels w-weird" Mira said, Kyousuke knew what it was.

"Just let it go baby" Kyousuke said, Mira moaned loudly before cumming all over the couch, Kyousuke groaned letting himself go as he filled Mira up. Kyousuke pulled out of Mira and gathered the boy up in his arms.

"Did you like that Mira?" Kyousuke asked.

"Y-yes papa it hurt a lot but then it felt really good" Mira said.

"I love you, Mira" Kyousuke said.

"I love you too, Papa" Mira said before falling asleep. Kyousuke smiled and reluctantly pulled himself away from the boy to clean him up, After Mira and the couch were both clean he carried Mira to their bedroom and laid him in the bed before getting in and falling asleep.

He had done it. He and Mira were lovers, Kyousuke couldn't be happier.

* * *

**so this story is now M rated :P I know i skipped a couple of years but i wanted to do this one so bad but didn't want Mira to be too young. I might ditch the one year at a time thing anyway and just do it as it comes to me because i have ideas for Mira's teen hood. I know the sex scene isn't that good I'm still getting used to writing them. Anyway review please **


End file.
